yumegami_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Makenai Ai ga Koko ni Aru
にある |Romaji =Makenai Ai ga Kobushi (Koko) ni Aru |Translation=Within this Fist is an Invincible Love |Length =3:22 |Artist = Aoi Yūki |album-image=Character_Song_HibikiAXZ.jpg |albumwidth = 255 |Kanji2 =戦姫絶唱シンフォギアAXZ キャラクターソング１ |Romaji2 =Senki Zesshō Shinfogia AXZ Kyarakutā Songu 1 |Translation2=Senki Zesshō Symphogear Character Song 1 |Songs = 1. Makenai Ai ga Koko ni Aru 2. Hanasaku Yūki 3. Makenai Ai ga Koko ni Aru off vocal 4. Hanasaku Yūki |Release = July 5, 2017 |Anime = Senki Zesshō Symphogear AXZ }} Makenai Ai ga Koko ni Aru is a character song by Hibiki Tachibana, featured in Senki Zesshō Symphogear AXZ. It was first heard in AXZ Episode 1, later in AXZ Episode 6 as an insert song. It was released on July 5, 2017 within the first AXZ character song album. Tracklist #Makenai Ai ga Koko ni Aru #Hanasaku Yūki #Makenai Ai ga Koko ni Aru (Off vocal) #Hanasaku Yūki (Off vocal) Credits *Composer: Hitoshi Fujima *Arranger: Hitoshi Fujima *Lyrics: Noriyasu Agematsu Audio Videos TV-Ver EP 1 = |-| TV Ver EP 6 = Lyrics Kanji = 一番槍のコブシ 一直線のコブシ Gan×2 （進め）Gan×2（歌え） 撃槍ジャスティス 私が選ぶ正義 固め掴んだ正義 離さないこと此処に誓う 突っ走れ 例え声が 枯れても 突っ走れ この胸の歌だけは絶対たやさない 一撃必愛（ぶん守れ）愛は負けない （全力）ぐっと（全開）ぐっと 踏ん張れ鼓動よ 稲妻を喰らい（雷を）握り潰し 熱き（ハート）翔ける（ハート） ジャッジした空をぶっ飛ベ 過去を包んだ未来　抱いてくれた未来 側に（ずっと）いるよ（ずっと） 二人一緒だよ その守るべき明日 陽だまる為の明日 間違えられない選択の欠片-ピース- 突っ走れ　「繋ぐ」という力で 突っ走れ 私は私のまま強くなりたい 覚悟を纏って（ぶん守れ）命かけて （全身）ぐっと（全霊）ぐっと 込めろ魂 見えないものこそ（信じ合い）背負い合って 滾れ（キズナ）熱き（キズナ） 響かせたいんだ共に 一撃必愛 （ぶん守れ） 愛は負けない （全力）ぐっと（全開）ぐっと 踏ん張れ鼓動よ 稲妻を喰らい（雷を） 握り潰し 熱き（ハート） 翔ける（ハート） ジャッジした空をぶっ飛ベ ぶっ飛ベ！ |-|Romaji = Ichiban yari no kobushi itchokusen no kobushi Gan×2 (susume) Gan×2 (utae) Gekisō jasutisu Watashi ga erabu seigi katame tsukanda seigi Hanasanai koto koko ni chikau Tsuppashire tatoe koe ga karete mo Tsuppashire kono mune no uta dake wa zettai tayasanai Ichigeki hitsuwai (bun mamore) ai wa makenai (Zenryoku) gutto (zenkai) gutto Funbare kodō yo Inazuma wo kurai (ikadzuchi wo) nigiritsubushi Atsuki (hāto) kakeru (hāto) Jajji shita sora wo buttobe Kako wo tsutsunda mirai idaite kureta mirai Soba ni (zutto) iru yo (zutto) Futari issho dayo Sono mamorubeki ashita hidamaru tame no ashita Machigaerarenai sentaku no pīsu Tsuppashire "tsunagu" to iu chikara de Tsuppashire watashi wa watashi no mama tsuyoku naritai Kakugo wo matotte (bun mamore) inochi kakete (Zenshin) gutto (zenrei) gutto Komero tamashī Mienai mono koso (shinji ai) seoi atte Tagire (kizuna) atsuki (kizuna) Hibikasetai nda tomo ni Ichigeki hitsuwai (bun mamore) ai wa makenai (Zenryoku) gutto (zenkai) gutto Funbare kodō yo Inazuma wo kurai (ikadzuchi wo) nigiritsubushi Atsuki (hāto) kakeru (hāto) Jajji shita sora wo buttobe Buttobe! |-|English = Punching you head on with this spear, punching you in a straight line Gan×2 (advance forward) Gan×2 (whilst singing) Holding that spear of justice It's my choice to make that vow to grab hold of justice Don't make me break my promise by letting go Move fast, even if my voice begins to wither Move fast, I will definitely keep singing from the bottom of my heart My invincible love (I will protect) only needs to land a single hit (With all my power) suddenly (at full throttle) suddenly Brace yourself for my heartbeat Eat lightning (here comes the thunder) my fist will make an impact My hot (heart) will soar (heart) When I've been judged, I'll fly into the sky The past surrounds the future but I'll embrace my future I'll (always) stay by your side (always) We'll always be together I will protect tomorrow so we can see the days we want to see The mistakes we make won't make our choices fall apart Move fast, as through the power of "connection" Move fast, I want to become the strongest I can be Prepare yourself for (I will protect) a new life (With your whole body) suddenly (with your whole heart) suddenly Prepare to shoot an incoming soul Those that cannot see (will keep believing) and stand back to back Overflowing (bonds) warm (bonds) I want to resonate together My invincible love (I will protect) only needs to land a single hit (With all my power) suddenly (at full throttle) suddenly Brace yourself for my heartbeat Eat lightning (here comes the thunder) my fist will make an impact My hot (heart) will soar (heart) When I've been judged, I'll fly into the sky I'll fly! Category:Songs Category:Anime Songs Category:Insert Songs Category:Character Songs Category:Symphogear Series Category:Symphogear AXZ Series